


Balancing Act

by EHC



Series: 13 Soulmates [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Strap-Ons, some kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Rachel, who understands that walking in heels is going to be mandatory for her future career options, is working on her balance while Max assists. Chloe and Victoria have a plan to help. It's not a very conventional plan but it winds up being a lot of fun!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Everyone, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: 13 Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670212
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a spin-off/sequel to 13: Not So Unlucky Anymore! The general gist is, as Max's soulbonds strengthen over time, she and everyone else discovers that love, affection, and happiness aren't the only things to travel through the bonds. Lust does as well. They certainly can't lie about it, hiding it is impossible, and suppressing it just leads to stress, which doesn't help anyone at all. So, why not explore?
> 
> I'm dedicating this story to [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure) whose picture stories and fanart inspired a lot of what happened here. Also, they helped beta read this, though that was almost accidental. But thanks to their enthusiastic comments, I decided I wouldn't keep this hidden away in a folder somewhere but instead share it with everyone. I hope you like it!

Rachel took another cautious step, then bent at both knees to stop herself from face-planting to the floor. "Dammit!"

Max, who as hovering nearby, offered her hand to her soulmate. "Remember, I'm here if you need me."

"No, it's okay. I got it." Rachel slowly stood upright, took two more wobbly steps, then shot out a hand to clutch at Max's shoulder. "Shit!"

This time, Max didn't say anything, though she did send encouraging vibes to Rachel through their bond. It seemed to do the trick as she noticeably calmed down.

"Sorry."

Max gave Rachel's hand a soft pat. "You're okay. I'm glad to help you, you know that."

"Yeah, I do." Rachel turned and finally gave Max a smile. "I appreciate it even if I'm not actively saying it right now."

"Well, you are pretty distracted, so I don't blame you."

Rachel let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Although I gotta admit, I am digging the new perspective," she said, using her other hand to indicate their current height difference.

"Don't get used to it," Max said with a mock glare. "I'm already the third shortest of our circle; no need for you to join the ranks of giants." She grinned when Rachel laughed again. "I'm just honestly surprised you don't already know how to walk in heels."

"Heels aren't very punk so I never got to practice when I was younger," Rachel said with a slight shrug, "something I'm seriously regretting now. Nearly every future career I want to get into, whether it's modeling or acting in theater, TV, or movies is going to require me to know how to walk around in these things comfortably."

"I totally understand that. I just don't get why you're trying for four-inch heels from the onset," Max said, looking to the black heels Rachel now wore. "Wouldn't it make better sense to start small and work your way up?"

"Probably, but when have I ever done things gradually?" Rachel asked with a smile. "Besides, I figure a crash course is best to make up for lost time."

"Emphasis on 'crash,'" Max replied with a cheeky grin.

This time, it was Rachel's turn to mock-glare at Max. "Watch it, you, or else-- EEP!" She let out a rather undignified squeak of alarm when Max shifted slightly under her hand, then shot her other hand out to clasp Max's other shoulder. "Don't do that!!"

"I'm sorry!" Max reached forward and placed her hands on Rachel's hips. "Here, I got you."

Rachel closed her eyes and tried to slow her heartrate. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you." She took another calming breath the opened her eyes. "I'm mad at myself, not you. Promise."

"I know," Max said simply. "It's frustrating for you, someone so good at so many other things, to not already be good at this, something you feel is essential for models and actresses. You're embarrassed and feel your lack of skill and balance is a critical deficiency, a detriment, and if you don't nail this now, you'll be a failure."

Hearing her own self-recriminations coming from her soulmate, Rachel couldn't help but hang her head. "Yeah. Dammit..."

"Shh." In lieu of a hug, Max gave Rachel's hips a comforting squeeze. "You're not a failure and you never will be. You're Rachel Dawn Amber, actress and model extraordinaire, a shining star amongst the Hollywood elite, and my beloved soulmate. You're going to practice, you're going to perfect this, and in no time, you'll be doing pirouettes in these heels like a ballerina. And any time you start getting frustrated, you're going to remember what it was like for me when I first learned how to ride a bike."

Rachel burst out laughing at that. Max had shared some anecdotes of her younger days, how petrified she was when her father took off the training wheels to her bike. Terrifying at the time but in retrospect, rather amusing. "If it makes you feel any better, I think every kid was just as scared as you were when the training wheels came off."

"I seriously doubt that," Mas said with a grin.

"Doubt what?"

Both Max and Rachel turned at the question, seeing Chloe and Victoria hovering just outside the door. The fact that the pair were now comfortable hanging out with one another was something that no one could've predicted, even considering they were soul-sisters. Rachel gave her girlfriend a grin. "I was saying that every kid was as scared as Max when the training wheels were finally removed from their bikes."

Chloe shook her head as she entered the room. "Gotta disagree. You forget that I was there with Max. Trust me, no one was as scared as she was."

"Oh?" Victoria asked as she, too, came inside. "Do tell."

"Not much to tell, actually," Chloe said with a shrug, "since she didn't do anything. Literally. She might as well have been a statue sitting on the bike. When it became apparent she wasn't going to pedal, Ryan tried to lift her off but she had the handlebars in a death grip. Took us a half an hour to pry her loose."

Victoria laughed at the mental image. "But you did learn eventually, right?" she asked Max.

Who nodded. "Thanks to Chloe tricking me, yes." Max turned and fixed a stern look at her friend, though the effect was partly ruined by the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "We took a trip to the top of a decent-sized hill with our bikes in tow, where she managed to cajole me to climb on mine, then pushed me down the damn hill. Pretty sure I screamed the whole way down."

"But, it worked," Chloe pointed out. "She only fell once she coasted to a stop because she forgot to keep pedaling. When she recovered, I knew she was going to kill me, so I kept my distance on my own bike, which forced her to chase after me on hers. Spent the entire afternoon trying to catch me."

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "You dumbass." She said it with a smile, though.

"So, what's going on here?" Victoria asked, motioning to Rachel and Max. "Looks like you're practicing dancing."

"Not exactly," Max replied. "Rachel is trying to get used to high heels as she's never had much practice before."

"Ah." Victoria looked to Rachel. "Not punk enough, right?" she guessed.

"Got it in one," Rachel answered. "But it's something I'll absolutely need for the future and I rather learn now instead of later."

Max motioned towards Rachel's feet. "I tried convincing her to start gradually with shorter heels but she insists on doing it the hard way."

"In for a penny, in for a pound?" Victoria asked.

Rachel nodded. "Something like that."

After a moment, Victoria had a rather wicked idea. "In that case, I have an idea that might help." She snagged Chloe's sleeve and dragged the punk out of the room with her. "Don't go anywhere. We'll be right back."

Rachel looked to Max. "I saw her smile and now I'm nervous."

"I felt her through the bond. We should both be nervous."

A few minutes later, had Chloe and Victoria returning to the room, a collection of ropes and toys in their arms, which the dropped onto the bed. Victoria went to close the door as Chloe gave Max and Rachel a wide smile. "Are you ready to have some fun and get some balance practice in at the same time?"

Max felt Chloe's playfulness, mischievousness, lust, and most importantly, her love through their bond, and smiled. "Will I regret this later?"

Victoria approached Max from behind and wrapped her into a hug. "Regret? No. Will you want to repeat it? That'll be up to you. Will it be an experience?" She tilted her head down and nuzzled the side of Max's neck, whose eyes fluttered shut at the contact. "Most definitely."

Rachel watched the other two and found her interest piqued. She carefully turned to face her girlfriend, glad to finally be able to look her in the eyes without tilting her head up, and asked, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Chloe placed her hands on Rachel's hips. "Like I said, balance practice with a little bit of fun thrown in for good measure." She gave Rachel a slow and lovely kiss, then pulled back. "You trust me, right?"

"Absolutely."

"And you trust me, as well?" Victoria asked Max.

"Implicitly," was her immediate response.

Victoria nodded. She already knew this through their bond but it always warmed her heart to hear the words. "Excellent. So, when you're ready, let's get the both of you naked."

At that, Max's eyes shot open while Rachel's bugged out of her head. The two looked at each other and couldn't help but turn a bit red at the suggestion. "Um..."

"You're amongst friends," Victoria said softly. "Best friends. Soul-sisters and soulmates. The door's shut so we won't be interrupted. And while our physical intimacy has certainly escalated," she said to Max, "know that I won't touch anywhere you don't want. And know that I'll keep my hands to myself," she added, directing this part to Rachel, "unless you and Chloe both give me permission."

"I promise you you'll like what we have planned," Chloe told Rachel. "Has just the right combo of new and exciting, slightly risky yet all the more tantalizing for it."

Rachel and Max looked to each other, their faces still a bit red, but couldn't help but be intrigued. Eventually, Max licked her lips. "I'm game if you are."

"All right," Rachel said, taking strength from Max's acquiescence. She kicked off the heels and gave Max a grin. "Let's do this."

A couple of minutes later found the two delectably nude, Rachel standing, Max seated on the edge of her bed. Chloe was seated on the edge of the couch, holding Rachel by her hips, placing slow, deliberate kisses along her abdomen and hips, who closed her eyes at the sensations. She absolutely loved it when Chloe worshipped her body like this and buried her hands into her girlfriend's blue hair. "Damn, babe..."

Max couldn't help but feel a tiny bit flustered watching the two, and more than a bit turned on. It was such an incongruous yet erotic sight, Rachel completely nude while Chloe was still clothed. Her attention was brought back to Victoria who knelt at her feet, a length of black rope in one hand, Rachel's black pumps in the other. "What're you doing?"

Victoria gave Max a smile. "You'll see." She then eased the high heels onto Max's feet, then nodded. "Looks like you and Rachel really are the same size in just about everything."

"Yeah. It really helps when she loans me clothes since I know they'll be a perfect fit." She blinked Victoria starting binding her ankles together with the rope. "Um..."

Pausing a moment, Victoria placed a hand on Max's calf and gazed into her eyes. "Trust me."

"O-okay." Bondage wasn't something she engaged in too regularly, though Victoria, Juliet, and Steph made certain to introduce her to the kink as it was something they rather enjoyed. And, she had to admit, there was something rather nice about being helpless before her soulmates. This was different, though, since Victoria was being a perfect gentlemen and not touching her sexually. Yet. What confused her was when Victoria was finished with her ankles, she proceeded to wrap the ropes around the heels, tying them to her feet.

When Chloe slowed and Rachel was finally able to open her eyes (Chloe's lips were fucking magic!), she turned to Max and blinked in confusion. "I thought I was the one who needed to wear the heels."

"Not quite," Victoria stated, finishing the knot and standing. "Remember, we only said this is to help you get balance practice."

"And have some fun," Chloe stated, who rose from the couch to stand behind Rachel, then brought her hands up to fondle her girlfriend's tits.

"The fun part I totally get," Rachel replied, her face darkening further as Chloe continued her ministrations. "But how's tying Max up supposed to help me?"

"Patience," Chloe said as she brushed her hands down Rachel's arms. "We're almost ready. Just need to make a couple more subtractions."

"Oh really?" Rachel shot a grin over her shoulder. "I'm already naked. What else are you going to subtract?"

"That's easy." And with that, Chloe snapped a set of handcuffs around Rachel's wrists, binding her arms behind her back. "Movement."

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the hard steel encircle her wrists and she couldn't help but moan softly. It wasn't something she and Chloe did too often but whenever they did, it meant a promise of many, many orgasms. She already felt herself getting wet but then, it occurred to her that unlike every other time, she had an audience. She opened her eyes and tried looking over her shoulder. "Babe...?"

"Shh." Chloe gently turned Rachel around to face her and proceeded to kiss the living shit out of her. "Trust me," she said softly as she finally pulled away.

Rachel bit her lower lip, more than a little turned on, and submitted to her girlfriend. "Okay."

Victoria, in the meantime, had lifted Max from the bed and set her standing in the middle of the room. She then used another length of black rope to tie her soulmate's wrists behind her back. Once the knot was cinched away from Max's fingers, Victoria reached around and held Mad in a loose hug. "How're you feeling?"

"Um." No sense in lying or trying to play things off, not with her soulmates. Max worked her wrists a bit and, finding the ropes secure, replied, "Very turned on. And a bit nervous?"

Victoria nodded. "Because you don't know what we have planned or because there's more than just you and me around?"

"Little of both."

"I understand." Victoria then placed a soft kiss on Max's shoulder, thankful she didn't have to bend down to do so. "But you know I'll never let you come to harm, right?"

"Yes."

"And what are our safewords again?"

"'Red' for stop, 'yellow' for wait, 'green' for keep going."

Victoria smiled. "Good girl." She started placing more kisses along Max's bare shoulders. "I know with our bond they probably won't be needed but better safe than sorry."

Max flushed at the attention. Victoria really loved to take charge but was also so considerate to her. It was wonderful. The kisses, the bondage, the attention was seriously turning her on but she still managed to smile when Chloe approached. "So, enjoying the view?"

Chloe laughed, glad to see that even in such a sexy situation, Max was relaxed enough to joke around. "Oh, definitely." She reached forward but stopped before making contact. "May I?"

"Always." When Chloe's hands made contact with her body, Max closed her eyes and allowed herself to get carried away by the sensations. Chloe's touch was gentle and loving, as she explored and caressed Max's hips, abdomen, chest, shoulders, and arms. She gasped softly when Chloe leaned forward to place several kisses along her collarbone, up the side of her neck, her cheek, and finally, her lips. She groaned into Chloe's mouth when Victoria took the opportunity to reach around and start fondling her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples, until they were proudly erect.

When Chloe stepped back, Victoria tilted her head down and kissed the side of Max's neck, then gently bit her earlobe, grinning at the resulting gasp. "Ready for one last step?" Victoria asked quietly.

"Dog, yes!

"It directly involves these," Victoria continued, giving Max's nipples another light pinch and release.

Max knew what that meant but lust had long since replaced trepidation. "Anything, just don't stop."

Victoria glanced to Chloe, who was already approaching, modified nipple clamps in hand. "Then, here we go."

Rachel watched the proceedings, getting more and more turned on. Her soulmate was sandwiched between Chloe and Victoria, being showered with attention and affection and Rachel could feel Max's growing lust from their bond, which was doing a damn good job in turning her into a quivering mess. She watched as Chloe applied one clamps to Max's left nipple, then her right, eliciting a long groan from Max each time. Rachel squirmed where she stood and crossed her legs, trying desperately to get some friction where she needed it. Fuck, she wished it was her getting those clamps.

Little did she realize she was about to get her wish.

When Chloe was done, she gave Max another kiss, then stepped back. "Not too much?"

Max started to shake her head, then thought better of it. "No," she answered, opening her eyes. "It's perfect."

"Good." Chloe brushed a hand down Max's chest, between her breasts, then turned towards Rachel. She reached out and gave both of Rachel's breasts a soft squeeze. "Ready for that balance practice?"

Rachel blinked in confusion as she was guided forward to stand right in front of Max. "What're you talking-- EEP!" The rest of what she as about to say was cut off when her ass was pinched, making her squeak in alarm.

Chloe stepped right behind her, then nudged the back of Rachel's left foot with her boot. "Up." When Rachel lifted her foot, Chloe shifted her own foot forward so Rachel was now standing on it. Chloe repeated the motion with her right boot, meaning Rachel was now about eye level with Max.

Still confused as to what was going on, Rachel felt Chloe's hands reach up from behind to grope her breasts again. She gasped softly as those magic fingers lightly pinched and tweaked her nipple until it was hard as a diamond, then blinked when Chloe reached for Max's nipple clamp. Which, she finally realized, had no chain on them but was apparently _double-ended_?! Her eyes bulged out of their sockets a moment before Chloe eased the clamp onto her nipple. "Hnnnnnnnnngh…"

Through their bond, Max felt as Rachel's brief moment of shock was replaced by a jolt of agonizing pleasure, then moaned herself. Dog, this was fucking intense! "R-Rachel?"

"I--" Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as Chloe started teasing her other nipple. "I'm good, holy shit, I'm good, better than good better than great, better thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa--!" The rest of her sentence was interrupted by the application of the other clamp and she bit her lower lip, groaning at the erotically painful sensations emanating from her breasts. She started panting, which sent a new jolts of pleasurable pain through her nipples. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

While she held no physical attraction for the girl (too much emotional garbage in the way for that to happen), Victoria couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight of Rachel coming completely undone. "Sensitive, I take it?"

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said, caressing Rachel's sides and stomach with her fingertips. "She's always this way after her period, which is coming in really handy now." She nuzzled the right side of Rachel's neck and sucked on her earlobe, making her girlfriend groan again. "I'm backing away now so you better stay on your tip toes."

Rachel's eyes flew open as she felt Chloe start to shift away. "What the--" She tried to stay on Chloe's boots but was completely trapped. The sharp tug on her nipples forced her to shoot to her tip toes to alleviate the pain, and finally, _finally_ , she understood what Chloe and Victoria meant by "balance practice." She steadied herself and shot the short-haired blonde a dirty look. "You complete bitch."

Who gave Rachel a wide and pleasant smile. "No one forced you to go along with the plan," she pointed out helpfully. "Everything is completely consensual." She shrugged. "But, hey, if you can't take it, you can always quit. I'm sure no one will think less of you."

Okay, _now_ Victoria was pushing all of Rachel's buttons. The friendly tone, the happy smile, she knew exactly what she was doing. Rachel sucked in a breath to tell her off (trying not to wince as the act tugged on her sensitive nipples) when Max, feeling Rachel's frustration at being tricked, tilted her head forward and kissed her.

Immediately, Rachel relaxed into the kiss, humming softly in delight. Kissing her soulmate never failed to calm her and was always, _always_ a joy. Through their bond, she felt Max's concern, a healthy amount of lust, and a dash of humor thrown in for good measure. When the two eased back, Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Max gasped softly when she felt one of Victoria's hands start wandering, though the other remained secure around her waist. "Although now I realize why you tied the heels to my feet," she said directing her comment to Victoria. "So I couldn't kick them off, right?"

"Exactly," Victoria replied, then scraped her teeth up Max's neck, causing the girl to moan. "No hands to help Rachel cheat, either. She's all on her own. This is what's called predicament bondage. If she doesn't want to cause either you or herself any undue discomfort, she has to maintain her balance."

"Easier said that done," Rachel muttered, the sensations she felt through her soulbond helping get her libido back up and running. "You're not the one hitched up by her nipples, trying to balance on her tip toes."

"Don't worry," came Chloe's voice from behind. "I got the perfect solution to your problem."

"Oh?" Rachel turned her head but couldn't really see what Chloe was doing. "You're going to undo these cuffs?"

Chloe snorted. "Hardly. I have something that will definitely prop you up if your legs get too tired, though you might not want it~."

Oh, shit. Rachel knew that playful tone and it meant nothing good. "Um, and why wouldn't I want it?"

"Hmm. Well, let's just say that this particular device requires an obscene amount of lube to work properly." And with that, Chloe stepped right behind Rachel, eased her ass cheeks apart, and very gently placed the tip of the strap-on she was wearing right onto Rachel's rosebud.

Who let out another undignified squeak. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You're absolutely right. I wouldn't." Chloe rested her hands on Rachel's hips. "You, on the other hand, just might."

Rachel gulped. She was well and truly fucked. Literally. Bad enough that she was locked onto Max's nipples, unable to drop to her feet without causing both of them a lot of pain, but now, if she relaxed even an inch, she would be impaled. The prospect didn't scare her as she and Chloe had experimented with their rear entrances before, but the fact she had an audience who would witness her "debasement" did make her nervous.

Max, of course, felt that nervousness and tilted her head forward again, giving Rachel a soft peck on the lips. "Remember, you're in control," she said softly, then moaned again as Victoria touched her just so. She did her best to maintain eye contact. "One word and you're free. No questions, no shame. I promise you."

The love that Max sent through their bond, despite the ever-growing lust she was also feeling, warmed Rachel's heart and boosted her confidence significantly. She adjusted her position slightly, took a deep breath (making her and Max gasp), and slowly let it out. "Thank you." This time, it was Rachel who tilted her head forward to capture Max's lips. "But I got this."

"O-okay. Ah!" Max tossed her head back (sending a delicious amount of ache through her nipples) when Victoria bent her head down to bite her neck. "Oh, dog...!"

"You like that, don't you?" Victoria said with a smirk. She locked gazed with Rachel and licked her lips. "Then, what if I did this?" she asked rhetorically, easing her right hand down Max's front until she was softly stroking her soulmate's most sensitive spot. She grinned when Max parted her thighs ever-so slightly to grant her better access, then felt her soulmate quiver. "You have to stay upright, too," she whispered into Max's ear. "We don't have a handy pole to tie you to, after all."

Victoria's words gave Max a mental image of herself lashed to a pole, naked, blindfolded, in a hall somewhere, completely at the mercy of anyone who came by. She closed her eyes, imagining each of her soulmates approaching her but instead of freeing her, they ravished her helpless body one after the other, the multiple orgasms draining her time after time, the ropes being the only thing to keep her from collapsing to the floor. So intense was the fantasy that Max's iron control over her soulbonds slipped, meaning she accidentally broadcasted said fantasy to all of her soulmates.

Rachel, Chloe, and Victoria all felt it, even saw it for a brief moment, and holy fuck, did it turn them on! Rachel, in particular, felt a new wave of lust strike and tried reaching behind her with her cuffed hands. "Babe, do it. Now. Take me. Right now."

Chloe blinked at that. "Are you--"

"Yes! Please! I'm so goddamn turned on right now, I need you in me and I don't care how!" Rachel watched as Victoria bit down on Max's neck again and gasped at the same moment as Max. "God, babe, please!"

Needing no more prompting, Chloe shifted her grip and her hips and started easing the strap-on into Rachel's rear. Despite her girlfriend's desperation, she took her time since, even with the amount of lube that coated the toy, she didn't want to hurt her. Slowly, she inched her way in, reveling in the guttural moans that were coming from both Rachel and Max, until she was finally buried to the hilt. Chloe wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and held on tight. "You okay?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…" was Rachel's non-verbal response. The sensation of being filled completely wasn't enough to pleasure her on its own but, coupled with the erotic pain from her breasts and the bursts of lust from her soulbond, it was definitely helping. "Touch me, please." She gasped as Chloe worked her other hand around to do precisely that.

Max was lost. Between the delicious spikes of pain from the clamps, the reciprocated lust from all three of her soulmates, the biting, the masturbation, she was rapidly cresting to her peak. She started thrusting her hips, desperate for release, the movement more than enough to send shocks through her and Rachel's joined breasts. She didn't notice how she was crashing Victoria and Chloe's hands against one another as the two did their level best to bring their respective partners to completion. But they did. The pair locked gazes with each other, and on some unspoken signal, simultaneously doubled their speed. Max gasped, Rachel cried, and in no time flat, they came.

Pure, unadulterated ecstasy poured from them both, their soulbond forming a repeating loop of pleasure that made their orgasm last so much longer. Max and Rachel didn't notice when their legs gave out completely, didn't feel as their loved ones held onto them tight and secure, but they did notice when the clamps were removed. The rush of blood back to their nipples caused both of them to cry out again and Max, overwhelmed by all the sensations she felt in her body and through her bonds, actually fainted.

She came to several minutes later, slowly blinking her eyes open. She was laying on her side on her bed, freed from the ropes, beneath the covers as Victoria spooned her from behind. She saw Rachel curled into Chloe's side on her couch, a throw blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm. Judging by the wide smile on Rachel's face, she was awake and very, very relaxed.

Max smiled as Victoria gave her a gentle hug. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Victoria smiled, feeling Max's joy from their bond. "You feeling okay?"

"Better than okay," Max said quietly, curling slightly, bringing both hands up to hold onto Victoria's arms . "That was incredible. Thank you."

Victoria kissed the back of Max's neck. "You're welcome."

"You scared us a bit when you fainted," Rachel said softly, finally opening her eyes. "Was it too much?"

Max hummed. "Maybe a little, but that doesn't mean I didn't love it."

Chloe nodded. "We'll postpone any more balance sessions until you've recovered." She grinned when Rachel smacked her on the arm. "What? I said we'll wait."

"Personally, I think what's good for the goose is good for the gander." Max grinned when everyone turned to her. "In other words, I want to clamp you two together," she said, indicating Chloe and Victoria. "You try to keep your balance while Rachel and I molest you."

Both Victoria and Chloe looked to each other, shifting a bit at the mental image. Chloe broke the silence first. "Well, hell. I'm game. But I seriously doubt Vic is."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Victoria bit out.

"What I mean, princess," Chloe started, her tone a bit condescending, "is I seriously doubt you could handle nipple clamps. Not without crying and begging for mercy, anyway. Too pampered, too sheltered." She shrugged, seemingly dismissing Victoria entirely. "You probably powder your tits every morning as well as your nose."

Max felt Chloe's mischievousness as well as Victoria's irritation and locked down her own amusement, not wanting to spoil Chloe's plans.

"Listen here, you degenerate," Victoria began, the covers spilling open as she sat up. "I'll have you know that anything you can deal with, I can, too. I already have practice, unlike some losers in this room."

Chloe tapped Rachel on the shoulder so she'd shift to the side, then stood from the couch. "You talking about yourself there, princess? 'Cause there's no way you have me beat. After all, I have these bad boys installed," she said, lifting her shirt over her head and tugging down her bra to reveal her barbell nipple piercings. "What've you got? Your fingers when you shower?"

"You don't know jack shit, _Kari_ ," Victoria hissed, climbing off the bed to stand in front of Chloe. Then, to Chloe and Rachel's surprise (though not Max's), she tore open her blouse and unsnapped her front-hook bra. "Read 'em and weep, bitch."

Chloe looked down at Victoria's (rather delightful, actually) breasts and saw that each of her nipples was also sporting a piercing, but while Chloe's were surgical steel barbells, Victoria's appeared to be a gold rings that also held a pearl. And knowing Victoria, they pearls were genuine. Probably to match her other jewelry.

Rachel, in the meantime, still bundled in the blanket, stood from the couch to join Chloe to stare at Victoria's (honestly delightful) breasts and admire her piercings, too. After a long moment, she looked up, glanced between the two girls, and smiled. "I can't wait to use these to lock you two together, right, Max?"

"Absolutely."

Victoria blinked, saw Chloe smirking at her, glanced at Rachel's grin, then turned to face Max, only now feeling her soulmate's amusement. Realizing she walked right into a trap, she only had one thing to say:

"GODDAMMIT!!"

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea I had was to make one chapter per soulmate, but, as you may know, no plan ever survives contact with the enemy. So instead, I'm simply writing whatever kinky thing comes to mind and makes sense for these characters. I do plan on writing more in the future and even have a Stella story halfway done, but since I have no solid ideas for most of the others and don't want to over-promise and be unable to deliver, I'm marking this story as complete. I'll simply add more chapters as I go.
> 
> I don't really write smut all that often and had major concerns that this wouldn't be erotic enough, so I hope this comes across as okay.


End file.
